Republic City's Aiko: Chapter Three
by rauniearth6
Summary: Now it is Sada's point of view


After Botan left that day I started to listen in on the radio. There was going to be a special announcement. I knew Botan and Aiko would most likely want to go to City Hall to see what was goin on. I could meet Botan there and get to meet Aiko, again. I had seen Aiko, and followed her before. That's also how I found out Botan's secret. It was too easy.

I headed to City Hall leaving my mother with my baby sister, Yama. My mother knew I loved her more than anything but some days it was easier to be out in the world without a kid with me. She could get hurt. I had to protect her like my mother protected me years ago.

When I got to the outer side of the crowd I saw a water tribe girl, a polar bear dog, Councilman Tenzin, and Chief Bei Fong near the podium. I knew this had something to do with the girl. Who was she? I spotted Botan not too far off to my right and into the crowd. I stayed on the outside though, waiting to hear about the girl.

I heard that the girl at the podium was the Avatar. After many questions the girl said, "Hello, I'm Korra, your new Avatar." The crowd went wild with question again. The girl, Korra looked like she was struggling to understand everything they were saying. Finally the crowd was calmed down.

Korra said, "Uh, yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly, I don't exactly have a plan yet. See I'm still in training... but... look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you! I am so happy to be here. Thank you Republic City!"

I watched Aiko and Botan laugh with each other. I looked back to Korra. Everyone was starting to clear away slowly. Little by little Botan and Aiko became clear until finally Botan could see me. I started to turn away. But I could hear Botan's footsteps behind me.

"Hey, Sada, wait up." He said. I could also hear Aiko behind him. I turned a one eighty towards them. Botan stopped with Aiko to his left and me in front of Aiko. "Aiko this is Sada, Sada this is Aiko. I think you two would be good friends if you really got to know each other." Botan looked back and forth between us.

I could tell Aiko despised me. I wasn't trustworthy in her eyes. "Hi, Sada." She said putting out her hand. She tried to smile at me but it was too easy that she wasn't a good liar. Anyone who can't pull that off can't pull off any lie unless they convince themselves its true.

Aiko kept her hand out until I didn't shake it. Instead I said what she was thinking , "I know you don't trust me, Aiko. I can help though. Yoshiki must mean a lot to you and your grandmother for Botan to come to me."

Botan stood there wide eyed. He couldn't believe it either. "I guess," she said after awhile. She didn't seem to be fazed but that was never my intention. The truth matters to me; I had been lied to, too many times to count. Telling the truth was easy enough for me to do. I wasn't one for others feelings, as much as I was for the truth.

"Sada, can we talk over here?" he asked pulling me aside anyway. I looked around at everyone, then at Aiko. "What were you doing over there?" he asked in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" I said in whisper just to make fun of him. Annoying Botan was too much fun. He needed to have more fun instead of always looking over his shoulder to see if his father was watching.

Botan took his hand off of my arm and backed away from my face. "Just be nice to Aiko." He said looking over his shoulder as I should have expected him to do.

I turned around from him, "I'll see you tomorrow to discuss how we get back Yoshiki. Nice meeting you Aiko." I left to my house. Aiko could live without her little platypus bear until tomorrow because my mother needed my help. Yama couldn't take care of herself just yet.

When I arrived at my house I saw her lying in bed with Yama. I let them sleep while I fixed dinner. I grabbed the pepper and tossed a bit into the stew. I made some tea then set the table. They were still sleeping. I decided to go out tonight. When they woke up they would have food ready. I ate some stew and left a note by the pot.

I left into the cold night. I couldn't believe the avatar had arrived in Republic City today. I felt safer about traveling underwater tonight but I knew she wouldn't just protect anybody. I always believed someday I would meet the avatar but I wasn't sure if I would have such a close chance.

In a dream once I saw Avatar Aang. The dream felt so real to me. He showed me the avatar lineage line. I could see avatar Korra, him, and Avatar Roku. I also saw in the past him and Katara. Katara is the greatest water bender in the whole world. Then Avatar Aang showed me an earth bending avatar. I wasn't sure who it was but I didn't bother myself about it. I thought maybe my dreams were just getting carried away so I never looked deeper into it.

I went to go see if anyone I knew was at the greatest water tribe joint in Republic City. I walked in to be greeted by Narook, the owner. He told me there were some water bending girls there. I went to go find out who it was. I knew a lot of water benders in the area so I assumed there would be no trouble at all.

In a booth in one of the far corners I saw a group of girls I didn't know. I walked straight up to them to see what was going on. I may be honest but I never said I was nice, about anything. The girls stopped laughing immediately.

In the middle of the group was a girl I noticed was sitting with a guy's arm wrapped around her. I actually started to notice a lot more guys around these girls than I had before. The girl gave me an evil glare and said, "Can we help you?" her voice seemed familiar but I couldn't place it.

"No," I said bluntly. This time I wouldn't get into a fight with someone I didn't know. I was trying to stay on the down low in terms of the police knowing anything about me. I tried to play it safe and not let anything make me too mad.

The girl stood up from the boy. He seemed to be a fire bender. "Well then, maybe you should get going. We don't take losers here." She smirked while the rest of her group laughed along with her. I started to steam a little. "Oh, look, she really can water bend." She said.

I hadn't realized that I had been lifting some of the water in the glasses around me. I immediately let them splash back into their cups. I breathed in and out trying not to say anything worth regretting. "I'll be getting back home now then. Your party looks a little 'watered down' anyway." The crowd around the girl gasped as I started to leave the joint.

All of a sudden while I was about to get to the door I felt a thump on my back lurching me forward. I turned around. The girl was starting a fight. Narook yelled, "I knew this would happen if I let you in here. Get out of here if you want to fight."

I swiftly hit the girl square in the nose before I left out the door. I could hear their footsteps behind me. All of them were after me. In a hurry into the night I lifted some water from the sewers and propped it underneath me to give me a faster go. They were yelling out to me.

When I had been chased for about thirty seconds or more the water below me started to fizzle out. It was the fire bending boy who had had his arm around the girl. I was left to run, but not for much longer. Two of the girls came in a fury to block the road ahead if me. I could see people trembling in their houses.

I was blocked either way. The girl came over to me strangling me with clean water. The fire bending boy was right beside her. "I don't like to be challenged." She said but before she could say more I broke in.

In a raspy voice I said, "Maybe that's why you're an idiot."

They gasped around her. She strangled me tighter but inside of me I found enough strength to break free of the collar. She stepped back. "Take one more step and he'll fire." She said as if she were some match to me.

I took another step but the boy didn't fire. The boy couldn't fire. I had his hands and all of their hands tied with the sewage water. "You know I like a challenge. Unfortunately you didn't give me one." I said and I iced them up and took a wall of sewage water up. I let it go after getting close to my house. That girl seemed all too familiar.

Inside I found my baby sister and my mother still asleep. They had been sleeping all night. I hadn't been out too long but this seemed to be way too long. I decided to kiss my mother good night and got Yama all tucked in for the night. She didn't wake up when I did. I was thankful for that.

I slept well again that night. The next day I would help Botan and Aiko get back their platypus bear. The man whom they wanted to get it from was Hayato. I had known Hayato for awhile, he was a bad guy. Although Botan never really told me much of what he was really doing, I already knew. Botan was too easy to guess about.

The next morning was bright and shining as usual. I went to go find Botan at Aiko's house. Botan would never invite Aiko to his house. On my way there I remembered there would be another match tonight between the fire ferrets and the golden temple tigerdillos. I should go see them tonight, I thought.

Botan and Aiko sat outside waiting for me. I had to bring along Yama today. "Hey, Sada," Botan waved. I only smiled considering I had a child in my arms. He bounded over to me to greet the baby. Aiko's grandmother came out to see about all the noise Botan had created. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Her name is Yama." I said to him. He played with Yama a little so I handed her over to him. "She likes you a lot, Botan."

He took her willingly and put his fingers inside the blanket with hers. They played together like children. Aiko came up behind him, but he then walked away with Yama. "She's cute," Aiko said to me. I smiled because she had warmed up to me a little over night. It also made me wonder what she had planned for today.

"Thanks," I said looking over at Botan. He had handed her to Aiko's grandmother. Botan leaped over to us. "Do either of you know where Hayato is? Do you know where we could find him?" I asked getting serious now that Yama was no longer around. I guessed Aiko's grandmother would take care of her for us for awhile.

They both shook their heads 'no'. I sighed deeply, "You're lucky that I know. I've been there a couple of times before." They looked at each other. I guess I'll have to come up with a plan on my own, I thought again. "The place is a little ways towards the city hall." I looked towards Botan who I figured would know the area by now.

"What should we do? How do we get in?" Botan asked.

I smiled at the thought that I knew everything, "We need some more help and I know just the person." They looked at each other yet again. I knew everything.

We headed off towards the city park. I knew that I would find a great fire bender there. He was the best that I knew of on short notice. His name was Mako, he was a fire ferret and I knew he was good no matter what people said.

As we walked passed parts of the pond I could see Mako. I ran over to him. He knew who I was but we were never close. "Hey Mako." I said when I got over to him. He always seemed to be angry with something in his life.

"Hi, miss," he said as politely as he could at the moment. He always wore that scarf, any time of year, always that scarf.

Aiko and Botan stood behind me. "Mako we need your help." I told him. He didn't seem to be convinced, "It's me, Sada." I told him. He seemed more willingly to listen. "My friend over here lost her platypus bear to Hayato. Do you think you could help us get him back?"

Mako sighed, "I'm sorry Sada, but I have a match tonight. I can't help you."

"Oh, come on Mako. With you on our side we would have water, fire, and earth. It won't take too long if you could just help us out. Hayato has too many. They outnumber us." I pleaded to him.

"Sada, I can't," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I knew he was done now. "You're gonna have to figure this out on your own." He said walking away. He sighed and kept his head low as he went over the bridge. I knew he was heading back over to the arena to help his brother.

"I'm sorry guys, I thought he would help us." I said to Botan and Aiko. They looked sad. As we turned and left I heard someone calling from behind. They were calling after me. I turned around to see some girl I didn't know. She was short and perky. She looked annoying to me.


End file.
